1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural implements and more particularly to a pressure wheel mounting seed planting depth control for multirow seeding implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous seed planting implements are well known in the agricultural implement field. One type of seed implement commonly called "grain drill" comprises a mobile frame having a seed containing hopper with the seed being dispersed through a plurality of tubes to a like plurality of juxtaposed furrowing devices thus planting parallel rows of grain, such as wheat, as the grain drill is moved in a forward direction. While this type of grain drill has operated generally satisfactorily for many years a common failure among such grain drills is controlling the depth at which the seed is planted. The problem occurring at least as a result of the seeder implement furrow forming plows or disks not being responsive to the particular type of soil encountered in large acreage fields, for example, the downward pressure on the furrow forming elements results in a deeper furrow than desired when soft soil is encountered while conversely when hard packed soils are encountered, the furrow is formed too shallow for inducing seed germination.
This invention for the most part solves this deficiency by mounting a furrow closing seed compacting adjustable furrow depth control pressure wheel rearwardly of and in the path of travel of the furrow forming disks.